


Drink to say I love you

by pica



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Gen, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Io ti amo..”, mormorò. “Ti amo, Robert, ti amo. Ti amo.” Lo sentii quasi perdere coscienza nel mio abbraccio. Guy ci guardò scuotendo la testa, sospirò, ed io gli lanciai un’occhiata di scuse – il massimo che l’imbarazzo mi consentì di fare. Non tanto per le parole di Jude, quanto per lo stato pietoso in cui si era ridotto sotto ai nostri occhi.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Robert

Le prime parole che mi colpirono davvero di Jude furono ti amo.

I miei ricordi riguardo a quella sera sono piuttosto vaghi, come di qualcosa che è accaduto troppo in fretta per essere assimilato come si deve; i suoi, invece, sono stati del tutto annullati dall’alcol e dalla sbronza. O almeno questo è ciò che mi ha detto tutte le volte che ho cercato di riportare la sua memoria alla notte dell’accaduto. Che mi abbia mentito o meno, sappiamo entrambi, senza bisogno di ammetterlo, che è stato quello il giorno in cui le cose fra noi hanno iniziato a complicarsi.

Le riprese erano iniziate da un paio di settimane al massimo, ma tutto quanto sembrava già essersi trasformato in un grande gioco ed ogni cosa veniva fatta con la massima serietà anche se nulla, alla fine, veniva preso troppo sul serio. Jude mi piaceva, schietto e sveglio, difficilmente si lamentava per i compiti che gli venivano affidati e partecipava con entusiasmo alle discussioni con l’illustre regista, per nulla intimorito dal mio essere Holmes e dal suo essere, invece,  _solo_  Watson. Anche io piacevo a Jude, e stare con lui rappresentava un’ottima occasione per farsi una risata e dimenticare tutto il resto; avevo con lui la stessa familiarità che potrei avere con un amico di vecchia data, e mi risultava quasi del tutto impossibile non andarci d’accordo. Guy, in tutto questo, non poteva essere più felice del lavoro che stavamo svolgendo.

Una sera che ci invitò fuori per cena decise di organizzare qualcosa di diverso dal solito. Il giorno seguente né io né Jude avremmo avuto scene da girare, quindi ci sembrò una buona occasione per fare casino in qualche pub londinese senza il rischio di compromettere il lavoro. Io, che da parte mia quella sera non contavo di esagerare – né con l’alcol né con altro – ebbi invece modo di notare quanto fosse facile per Jude perdere il conto dei propri bicchieri e con quale agevolezza, sorso dopo sorso, nuove ordinazioni scivolassero dalle sue labbra,  facendo risuonare la sua voce cristallina e vivace come al solito, solo un poco più euforica per effetto dell’alcol che stava iniziando a tingergli le guance di rosso e ad inumidirgli gli occhi. Continuava comunque a sorridere a tutti quanti, rifilandoci discorsi insensati con quel suo accento esageratamente inglese che, di solito, gli dava quell’aria da bravo ragazzo che capii non appartenergli affatto. Iniziò a delirare verso mezzanotte, quando il pub si stava ormai svuotando e solo gli ultimi – i più tenaci – rimanevano a rincorrere quel falso ultimo bicchiere. Io e Guy eravamo probabilmente gli unici le cui cellule cerebrali non fossero ancora state sterminate in massa da una goccia d’alcol di troppo. Osservammo in silenzio Jude mentre si strascicava sul bancone, già completamente andato, e non osammo nemmeno scambiarci un’occhiata di razionale, costernata commiserazione. Jude mormorava ormai parole incomprensibili, ridendo fra sé con la testa pesante ed abbandonata sul legno. Più di una volta si rianimò cercando di convincermi a buttare giù qualche sorso, ma con un sorriso imbarazzato ed una pacca sulla spalla rifiutai ad ogni occasione. Non seguivo più i suoi ragionamenti umidi da un pezzo, ma ci fu un momento in cui riuscì a riguadagnarsi la mia totale attenzione, mio malgrado; il momento, ad esser precisi, in cui si sporse qualche centimetro di troppo verso di me, emettendo una risata esausta prima di crollarmi sulla spalla.

“Robert, tu sei un vero dio”, farneticò, con la voce strascicata e la tipica, quasi sonnolente insolenza di chi ha perso ogni inibizione. “Un vero dio”, ripeté a voce più bassa, chiudendo gli occhi e poi ridendo di nuovo. Cercai di afferrarlo per le spalle e rimetterlo a sedere al suo posto, ma incontrai resistenza nel suo corpo; una protesta che, seppur debolissima e facilmente contrastabile, mi sorprese  in un momento del genere. Si avvicinò ancora, cercando il mio appoggio, quasi volesse accomodarsi su di me. “Lasciami stare qui ancora un po’, solo un po’, prometto che non darò fastidio..” Lanciai un’occhiata a Guy, una richiesta d’aiuto. “.. E, mmnh, non ti accorgerai neanche di me”, mugugnò Jude ignorandomi. Cercai nuovamente di scrollarmelo di dosso con tutta la gentilezza che potessi concedergli, ma finii solamente per ritrovarmi le sue dita aggrappate alla mia manica, pretendendo altra vicinanza.

“Jude, non credi sarebbe meglio chiudere qui la serata e tornare tutti in hotel?”

“Mmh, perché non mi vuoi, Robert?” si strusciò senza forze sulla mia spalla, “perché non puoi semplicemente accettare che io stia qui e.. e fare finta che ti stia bene?”

“Sei stanco. Dovremmo riportarti in camera”, rivolsi volutamente un’occhiata nervosa a Guy.

“Non sono stanco”, protestò immediatamente Jude. “Sto benone qui.”

“Jude.”

“Sai qual è il vero problema, Robert?”, riprese, “perché un problema c’è, che tu lo voglia ammettere o no.. e il problema..”, sollevò a fatica la testa, ciondolandola di fronte a me – con il suo comportamento e quelle continue, imprevedibili pause, mi stava innervosendo più di quanto dovesse. “.. il problema non sei tu, Robert. Ooh, no. Il problema..”, sospirò, e d’un tratto mi sembrò riprendere i sensi e tornare in sé, ma sapevo che non era così. “.. sono io.” Soffocò una risata amara.

“Ok”, lo bloccai, con un sorriso con cui volli incoraggiare me, prima di lui. “Ora io e il mio caro, vecchio Watson andiamo a prendere una boccata d’aria e ci togliamo quello sguardo triste dalla faccia, d’accordo?” intercettò le mie mani quando tentai di sollevarlo di peso. “No, no”, alzando la voce, allungò le sillabe in chiaro segno di protesta. “Non devi chiamarmi così, io non sono Watson, io sono Jude e tu sei Robert, e.. e io..”

Sentii la voce di Guy chiamarmi cauta alle mi spalle, il suo velato avvertimento inespresso, ma non riuscii a farci caso. Jude si lasciò crollare fra le mie braccia e fui costretto a stringerlo al petto per non farlo scivolare a terra.

“Io ti amo..”, mormorò. “Ti amo, Robert, ti amo. Ti amo.” Lo sentii quasi perdere coscienza nel mio abbraccio. Guy ci guardò scuotendo la testa, sospirò, ed io gli lanciai un’occhiata di scuse – il massimo che l’imbarazzo mi consentì di fare. Non tanto per le parole di Jude, quanto per lo stato pietoso in cui si era ridotto sotto ai nostri occhi.

“Ci penso io”, assicurai senza riflettere, ed un attimo dopo ero già in strada, trascinando a fatica il corpo semi cosciente di Jude fra le braccia, non avendo la più pallida idea di cosa fare con lui, anche una volta avessimo raggiunto l’hotel.

~●~

Lo trascinai fuori dall’auto, attraversammo la hall uno aggrappato all’altro ed io cercai di ignorare gli sguardi dubbiosi che ci attiravamo addosso al nostro passaggio, poi l’ascensore ci accompagnò al terzo piano mentre sorreggevo Jude in silenzio, ed anche lui rimaneva senza parlare. Il corridoio fu attraversato in tutta fretta, e fra la mia camera e la sua scelsi quest’ultima, non volendo allarmare Susan con inutili scenate da parte del mio compagno. Frugai frettolosamente fra le sue tasche ricevendo in risposta un paio di mormorii assonati ed assenti e nessuna collaborazione, ma non mi ci volle molto per trovare ciò che stavo cercando.

“Robert”, mi chiamò senza voce.

“Sono qui. Siamo quasi arrivati, solo un paio di passi”, spinsi la porta con un piede e lasciai che si spalancasse sulla camera buia. “Eccoci a casa, sani e salvi”, lo abbandonai sul letto, lasciando che il suo peso finisse il lavoro che avevo iniziato al pub. Si rigirò lentamente sul materasso ad occhi chiusi, contraendosi come una larva e raccogliendo presto tutto il corpo in un abbraccio raggomitolato su se stesso. Non riuscivo a capire se si trattasse di dolore oppure del senso di colpa che annunciava la sua ripresa imminente di coscienza, ma intuii senza fatica che, qualsiasi pensiero gli stesse affollando la testa – se mai ce ne fossero – non dovesse essere dei migliori. Mi sedetti sul bordo del letto e ripetei a bassa voce il suo nome, cercando indeciso una sua spalla, temendo di disturbarlo.

“Robert, io..”

“Shh”, scossi il capo e sospirai. Non protestò e rimase in silenzio. “Jude”, ripresi, “ce la fai a rimanere da solo due minuti? Faccio subito se mi prometti che ti ritrovo così al mio ritorno”, mi sentivo uno stupido a parlargli in quel modo, ma mi costrinsi a sussurrargli parole che fossero il più possibile gentili, mosse da una calma che, con ogni probabilità, stava iniziando ad abbandonarlo. “Posso fidarmi?”, domandai alla sua schiena.

“Ti amo”, espresse in un lamento, prima di voltarsi verso di me e trattenermi per un polso. “Facciamolo, Robert. Facciamolo ora, senza pensare, ti prego, scopami..”

Rabbrividii. Sapevo che non era Jude, ma l’alcol a parlare, eppure mi fece lo stesso effetto che se quelle parole fossero state espresse in piena facoltà mentale, con senno e giudizio. Mi alzai dal letto. Mentre mi avvicinavo alla porta lo sentii bisbigliare alte parole che non volevo sentire, quindi chiusi gli occhi e cercai di non ascoltarlo, ma era impossibile. Riuscii a respirare solo quando la porta sbatté alle mi spalle ed il tonfo, seguito da un silenzio quasi mortificato, sostituì le sue insensate rivelazioni e richieste. Mentre camminavo verso la mia stanza, nel panico, trovai orrenda l’idea di dover tornare indietro, qualche minuto più tardi.


	2. 2. Jude

Quando la porta si apre e la luce sgattaiola fastidiosa dal corridoio ai miei occhi pesanti e stanchi, sento tutto il mondo crollarmi addosso. E fa male. Un'ombra si avvicina silenziosa, alterando la scia di luce che presto si riduce ad un filo invisibile. La porta si chiude di nuovo.  
  
"Jude?"  
  
Devo vomitare.  
  
Il letto si carica di peso che non è il mio, poi una mano è sulla mia spalla e la sua voce di nuovo nelle mie orecchie, a bruciarmi la testa, a portarmi via attimi di lucidità che speravo di non dover mai più recuperare. "Jude?", mi chiama e mi tocca. Non voglio che mi tocchi. Non così e non adesso. Mormoro versi che vengono soffocati dal lenzuolo che ho sulla testa, mi rigiro sotto le coperte e smetto di dargli le spalle. Quando apro gli occhi è ancora tutto buio; grazie al cielo non posso vederlo e lui non può vedere me.  
  
Mi accarezza apprensivo la testa e tutto quello che riesco a fare è mugolare in risposta un dubbiosissimo "Sto bene." Per un attimo, quando torno in silenzio, la sua mano si ferma, ma basta una manciata di secondi e ha già ripreso a massaggiarmi le tempie. Non o se mi abbia sentito e se lo stia facendo apposta, ma il suo tocco mi dà improvvisamente sollievo – sollievo fisico, mentre mi distrugge la mente. Mi annienta. Non ricordo cosa io abbia fatto o detto nelle ultime due ore e sinceramente non so nemmeno come io sia arrivato qui. Dove sono? Non so cosa lui stia pensando di me, non so quanta pena ci sia in ogni sua carezza. Ho paura.  
  
"Jude?"  
  
"Sto bene", ripeto.  
  
"Dubito", commenta con un sospiro, e non rispondo perché non sono sicuro che si aspetti che io abbia sentito ed afferrato. Ma se dovessi dirgli qualcosa, se fossi lucido, gli darei senz'altro ragione. "Come ti senti?"  
  
"Mi piacerebbe saperlo."  _E non pensare che forse sto rovinando tutto per un capriccio._  
  
"Forse è meglio se dormi."  
  
Scrollo le spalle. "Non sono stanco."  
  
"Io si, un po', a dire il vero."  
  
Ritiro le coperte e mi scopro la testa, lo guardo. Sapevi che di secondo nome faccio Egoismo? "Non c'è bisogno che rimani, ti ho detto che sto bene adesso", assicuro, ma gli leggo negli occhi che non ci crede.  
  
"Non mi fido di te, Jude. Hai già fatto abbastanza casini per oggi."  
  
Distendo la testa sul cuscino e richiudo gli occhi. "Ah, fantastico", con un sospiro scuoto il capo. Se gli prendessi una mano, forse, mi sentirei meglio; se avessi potuto farlo fin dall'inizio non avrei avuto motivo di ridurmi in questo stato.  
  
Nel vedere che cerco di alzarmi si allarma subito, ma con gentilezza quasi forzata – non la solita che mi riserva. "Ti prendo il pigiama."  
  
"Lascia stare", blatero, provando la mia stabilità una volta in piedi. L'unica cosa di cui ho bisogno, adesso, è un bagno. Ed una parete che mi divida da lui. 

~●~

Quando ricompaio dal bagno, dopo averlo fatto aspettare, credo, più di un quarto d'ora a tentare invano di liberarmi l'intestino, mi sento persino peggio di quando sono entrato. Barcollo e mi appoggio allo stipite della porta e Robert, rimasto seduto sul letto nella stessa posizione per tutto questo tempo, mi fissa vagamente preoccupato, ma composto come al suo solito. No, più del suo solito.  _Più del solito._  
  
"Sei ancora qui", sorrido, ma persino piegare le labbra fa un male cane.  
  
"Dubitavi?", con un sospiro in cui riconosco una vena d'impazienza si alza per venirmi incontro. Tremo. E mi trema anche la voce.  
  
"E' un verbo che va molto, 'sta sera", non sapendo che altro fare ripiego sull'ironia, ma a né a Robert né a me fa ridere, al contrario, lui si accorge del mio improvviso nervosismo e si blocca.  
  
"Va meglio?", mi ignora.   
  
"No."  _Un momento.._  
  
"Allora infilati il pigiama e mettiti a dormire." Guarda altrove, porgendomi indumenti puliti. È nervoso.  _Lo sapevo._  
  
Insiste di nuovo ma io esito. "Jude, per favore."  
  
"Cristo", scuoto il capo, mi fa male la testa, "cosa ho fatto prima, Robert?" lo ignoro – perché dio, devo sapere.  
  
"Non è così importante. Mi preoccupo di più per la tua salute", si avvicina, io indietreggio. Per un attimo rimane sorpreso, ma si riprende quasi subito. Inizia a capire la dinamica, ed io inizio ad immaginare, senza difficoltà, quei ricordi ormai inesistenti che l'alcol ha cancellato dalla mia mente. Penserei che sia meglio così se non fosse che non so nemmeno per cosa chiedere scusa, ed è chiaro che  _dovrei_  chiedere scusa.  
  
"Jude."  
  
"Ho mal di testa, Robert, puoi smettere di parlare?", sibilo. Rimaniamo in silenzio per un po', io non mi smuovo dalla porta del bagno e, sebbene eviti di guardarlo, sento il suo sguardo insistere su di me. Mi stringo le braccia al petto e sospiro, sopportando un'ennesima fitta alla testa. D'un tratto la sua voce si riaccende nel silenzio e quasi, a causa dei miei sensi spossati, non me ne accorgo, ma quando riapro gli occhi, socchiusi per un attimo solo, è già più vicino a me.  
  
"Ti aiuto io se stai male", mi fa, mostrandomi il mio pigiama fra le mani. Pessima idea. Pessima.  _Ti odio._  
  
"Dammi qua, ce la faccio da solo", allungo una mano e quasi cado, non appena mi manca un appoggio.  
  
"Jude, finiscila."  
  
"Dammi il pigiama."  
  
"Non ti reggi in piedi, siediti che ti aiuto, almeno", insiste preoccupato.  
  
"Non trattarmi come un bambino."  
  
Tace.  
  
".. Quando smetterei di comportarti come un bambino smetterò anche io di trattarti come tale."  
  
Ora taccio io; ma mentre, notando la mia sorpresa, lui subito se ne pente, io lo sto già guardando storto. È tutta colpa tua in fondo, Downey. Non lo sapevi? Chissà se ora l'hai capito. Qualcosa mi dice che te l'ho fatto intendere più che chiaramente – qualcosa che ti leggo negli occhi, quando hai persino paura di guardarmi.  
  
Allungo una mano seccato, e senza una parola mi sbatte i vestiti addosso. "Grazie." Blatero, al limite dell'impazienza.  _Fammi smettere, mi odio per causa tua._  "Che fai?", gli domando, "Te ne vai o rimani?"  
  
"Rimango."  
  
"Allora accomodati, non so se ho intenzione di dormire." Inarca un sopracciglio in un chiaro cenno critico ed incrocia le braccia. Sospiro. "Robert, ho l'intestino rigirato peggio di uno straccio usato e la testa che potrebbe scoppiarmi da un momento all'altro, spero sarai abbastanza comprensivo da perdonarmi se mi rifiuterò di sdraiarmi", chiarisco. "Comunque non credo tu abbia voglia di restare in piedi tutta la notte, quindi fammi un piacere e siediti. Così mi sentirò anche meno in colpa."  
  
Mi interrompe con un sospiro. "Per favore, Jude, niente cazzate sui sensi di colpa. Ho svegliato Susan alle due del mattino per dirle che questa notte sarei stato con te. Non l'avrei fatti se fossi stato chiunque altro."  
  
"E con questo dovrei sentirmi meno in colpa?"  _Bam_. Tu mi stai davvero rovinando, Robert.  
  
"Be'", scrolla le spalle, si guarda intorno come se stesse cercando le parole da qualche parte nella stanza, ed io lo scruto con solo un po' più d'attenzione, lasciando cadere lungo il fianco il braccio con cui tengo il pigiama.  _E..?_  
  
"Be'?" domando.  
  
"Mh?"  
  
"Hai detto "be'", come se volessi aggiungere qualcosa, ma poi non hai concluso niente", gli faccio notare, e forse sembro un po' più infastidito di quello che effettivamente sono ma.. dio, stai facendo troppo casino con le parole, ho bisogno di chiarezza. Ho bisogno della tua solita schiettezza, perché ti manca in un momento del genere? Merda, ho bisogno di te, sono io quello nervoso,  _tu_ sei quello saggio. Fai il saggio, per un fottuta volta, quando torna utile.  
  
"Già, così pare."  
  
"Oh cristo", affondo la fronte in una mano, chiudo gli occhi e scuoto il capo. Per il quaranta per cento è colpa della fitta alla testa, ma per il sessanta è solo tua, Robert. "Vai un po' a fanculo, per favore." Lancio il pigiama sulla poltrona, seccamente, e la mia prossima meta è la giacca che indossavo questa sera, al pub, scivolata sulla moquette bordeaux poco dopo essere stata abbandonata sul bordo del letto. Sigarette. Prego che non siano finite.  
  
"Un attimo-- che fai?"  
  
Lo ignoro, frugando nelle tasche, in ansia.  
  
"Dove vuoi andare, Jude?"  
  
"Non voglio andare da nessuna, fottutissima parte,  _Robert_." mi volto ed alzo gli occhi per guardarlo, in cagnesco. "Ti pare che io sia in condizione di uscire, adesso?" torno a cercare.  
  
"Ma allora--"  
  
"Cristo, voglio solo fumarmi una sigaretta. Non morirò per una sigaretta."  
  
"Non dovresti, non ti fa bene", insiste avvicinandosi. Possibile che lo preoccupi tanto seriamente?  
  
"Sta' zitto. Davvero, smettila. È fastidioso." Lo scanso seccato per tornare a sedermi su una sedia – nemmeno lo guardo in faccia; se fossi in lui mi darei un pugno sul naso. Ma lui è lui, in questo momento, e non reagisce. Mi guarda, si scosta in silenzio quando per poco non lo urto con la mia spalla e, sempre muto, mi fissa mentre mi lascio cadere sulla sedia con un sospiro di sollievo, abbandonando la testa e chiudendo gli occhi. La sigaretta mi sembra pesantissima fra le mie labbra.  
  
"Hai finito?" mi domanda, dopo lunghi attimi di silenzio. Solo adesso sollevo l'accendino, riapro gli occhi ed accendo la sigaretta. Non rispondo comunque. "Devo ammettere, Jude, che mi ero fatto un'immagine abbastanza completa di te, e l'immagine mi piaceva, anche parecchio." Guardo altrove. Ti sembro disinteressato, Robert? Sì? Be', non lo sono, affatto. Mi stai facendo preoccupare, e spero tu ne sia consapevole, prima di scegliere con cura le prossime parole. "Ti facevo una persona più.."  _avanti, colpisci_. "Più.."  
  
Sospira passandosi una mano fra i capelli. Lo guardo incredulo.  
  
".. Più?"   
  
" _Diversa_ , Jude. Solo diversa. Migliore."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Il cuore inizia a spingere talmente forte che potrebbe sfondarmi il torace in un paio di battiti ancora. Rimedia, Robert. Ti prego, cazzo, rimedia.  
  
"Voglio dire, all'inizio pensavo fossi soltanto uno dei tanti biondini che piacciono alle donne, stronzetti per natura, sopravvalutati all'inverosimile, ma poi, conoscendoti, mi sembrava di capirti sempre un po' di più. Diverso in quel senso, insomma.. diverso dagli altri."  
  
Soffoco. "E quel 'migliore'?" blatero a corto di voce.  
  
"Ti stai comportando da idiota. O solo da grande stronzo. Scegli tu."  
  
"Sono ubriaco", mi giustifico.  
  
" _Eri_  ubriaco. Ora sei nella fase post sbronza, e stai facendo lo stronzo consapevolmente."  
  
"Sto uno schifo, per favore.."  
  
"Non mi interessa. Ti ho offerto il mio aiuto." Incrocia le braccia al petto – e com'è che improvvisamente sei tornato te? Tranquillo, il solito Robert che ha tutto sotto controllo. O sbaglio?  
  
"Già", sospiro, dopo essermi perso per un'infinità di attimi a fissarlo, senza motivo. Riassicurato, semplicemente, dalla vista. Mi sporgo in avanti, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia, ed abbasso la testa sfregandomi la nuca. "Scusa, pessimo da parte mia, non era previsto che mi vedessi in questo stato." Questa potrei considerarla una bugia.  
  
"Ormai l'hai fatto."  
  
"Non possiamo semplicemente--"  
  
"Fare finta di niente?" sussulto. "Scordatelo."  
  
"Ma, Robert.."  
  
"Direi che mi merito qualcosa di più che una scusa. Ho il diritto almeno di essere guardato negli occhi, quando ti parlo?" arrossisco all'inverosimile, allontano lo sguardo, poi apro bocca ma non dico nulla. La sigaretta, lentissima ed inesorabile, brucia fra le mie dita, senza che io abbia ancora avuto modo di assaggiarne il sapore. "Jude, guardami. Non sono l'ultimo stronzo capitato per caso nel tuo pub, cristo. Sono tuo collega, tuo amico, mi preoccupo per te e ti ho trascinato per mezza Londra perché eri ubriaco fradicio. Fai almeno finta di essere grato."  
  
"No, no, Robert aspetta", lui aspetta. Avevo qualcosa da dire, ma si vanifica d'un tratto quando lo guardo negli occhi – perdo un respiro, completamente disarmato. "Sul serio.. grazie. E scusa. È stata tutta colpa mia."  
  
"Di sicuro."  
  
"Scusa", ripeto con un filo di voce. Non mi vergognerei di piangere, adesso. Ma non ci riesco.  
  
"Lascia perdere." Attraversa la stanza, passa accanto alla mia sedia e recupera il pigiama che poco fa ho lanciato sulla poltrona, mancandola senza nemmeno accorgermene. Lo raccoglie da terra e si rivolge di nuovo a me, porgendomelo in silenzio. Intuendo i suoi movimenti, alzo gli occhi e mi volto, nella mia occhiata c'è lo stesso sguardo di scusa, nella sua la vaga impazienza di chi non può fare a meno di preoccuparsi. Lamentarsi e preoccuparsi. Ma preoccuparsi, sempre. Lo guardo per un attimo, poi mi rivolgo di nuovo al pavimento.  
  
"No, Robert."  
  
"Non costringermi ad infilartelo a forza."  
  
"Fai pure, ma non vado a dormire, mi spiace." Esalo in un sospiro di sconforto, e pur senza guardarlo intuisco che esita per un attimo, senza rispondere. Nessuno di noi due sa veramente cosa sta facendo o dicendo, siamo solo due uomini confusi, per motivi diversi, e desiderosi di essere in qualunque luogo che non sia quello che occupiamo al momento. Lo capisco solo ora che siamo messi allo stesso modo – male.  
  
"Ok", dice, con un filo di rassegnazione, "chiedimelo. Avanti, chiedimelo."  
  
Sollevo il viso e lo guardo, un poco incredulo, ma ho capito cosa vuole dirmi. E lui lo sa.  
  
"Avanti."  
  
"Solo..", deglutisco, incerto, "voglio solo sapere quello che ho detto.. o fatto. Tutto qui, Robert, solo questo", supplico.  
  
"Ti amo."  
  
Mi pare di svenire.  
  
".. Co-cosa?"  
  
"Ti amo. Mi hai detto ti amo. Ti amo, Robert, ti amo."  
  
E mi pare di svenire ancora, e ancora.  
  
"Mi hai chiesto di fare sesso.  _Di scoparti_. Parole tue." Conclude, schietto solo per convenienza, freddo perché deve. Gli trema appena la voce, e capisco, nonostante la testa piena di stronzate, che è agitato almeno quanto me; è solo autocontrollo a tenerlo a bada. Un vero peccato che io non ne abbia. "Contento, adesso?"  
  
Scuoto il capo, gettando lo sguardo nel vuoto, farfalle allo stomaco.   
  
Robert fa magistralmente finta di niente, toglie un passo alla nostra distanza ed allunga, per l'ennesima volta, il pigiama verso di me. "Te lo metti, per favore?" Mi volto, sollevando gli occhi solo il necessario per inquadrare i miei vestiti, in mano sua, e per nessun motivo oso andare oltre.   
  
".. Ok", bisbiglio a corto di voce. La mia testa è improvvisamente, dolorosamente vuota.  
  
"Bene", sospira sollevato, ed avvicinandosi maggiormente mi appoggia il pigiama sulle gambe, con cautela quasi studiata, e poi, senza aggiungere nient'altro, ritira il braccio. Sono io ad afferrarglielo, però, prima che si allontani, e lui mi guarda sorpreso, e sono sorpreso pure io, a dire il vero. Guardo la mia mano, il suo polso fra le mie dita, il pigiama non ha più importanza – nient'altro ha più importanza. Mi alzo in piedi.  
  
"Robert", vorrai scusarmi, ma capirai che non ho più niente da perdere.   
  
Senza cura, per non lasciarlo andare via, gli afferro il viso e lo bacio. Con tutte le forze che riesco a raccogliere, lo bacio e non lo lascio più.


	3. 3. Robert & Jude

Robert finisce con le spalle al muro, inciampa sui propri passi, cade ma c'è una parete a sorreggerlo da una parte – è quasi un peccato – e Jude a tenerlo occupato dall'altra.  _La sua schiena contro la parete_  – non procura un rumore considerevole, ma è abbastanza per preoccupare l'inglese. Non è come se gli avesse fatto del male, chiaro; non l'ha spinto intenzionalmente, è stato Robert, è stato lui ad indietreggiare; Jude l'ha solo seguito per non lasciarlo andare. Il muro si trovava sul loro cammino, non era nemmeno previsto, ma ora… c'è. È lì, e basta. Ed è come se Jude ce l'avesse scaraventato addosso, con la sola differenza che non l'ha fatto, ma tutto ciò dà l'idea –  _sbagliata_  – che sia andata esattamente così.  _L'ho solo seguito per non lasciarlo andare._  
  
Un lamento vibra dalle labbra di Robert direttamente su quelle di Jude, l'abuso l'ammutolisce. Un palpito di sorpresa inaspettato blocca l'inglese, lo fa deglutire, e per la prima volta in tutta la serata l'idea di smetterla gli attraversa la mente come un pensiero ragionevole, giusto, del tutto pertinente – ma non lo fa.  _Naturalmente_. Abbassa le mani sul collo e spinge il torace contro il suo, costringe un corpo contro l'altro e mostra a Robert la parete,  _di nuovo_ , ma a Robert non sembra piacere. Un altro gemito.  
  
"Fermo", Jude vorrebbe solo sembrare un attimo più convincente, ma tutto ciò che riesce ad emettere è un debole, rauco monito, sussurrato sulle sue labbra, di cui si riappropria subito, temendo quasi il pericolo di lasciarle incustodite. La ricompensa alla sua ostinazione è un bacio a lungo sospirato, il prezzo per la sua prepotenza è mancanza di collaborazione ed un lamento di sorpresa che fa eco ai precedenti e porta con sé solo un'altra fitta di dolore –  _è tutto falso, Jude._  
  
"Zitto", chiude gli occhi e stringe i denti, ringhia a sé, non trovandoci alcun piacere, solo vuoto e delusione. Ma quello veramente arrabbiato è Robert, adesso.  
  
"Che diavolo fai?", dà una spinta. "Che ti prende, eh?", due spinte –  _sorpresa_  – e dopo c'è un materasso contro le spalle di Jude, la stanza rivoltata sotto i suoi occhi, un brivido di vertigini che dura un attimo, dopo la caduta, prima di atterrare. Poi subito una voce lo chiama, ancora prima che possa accorgersi. "Jude?" Accorgersi di  _tutto_.  
  
Si solleva sui gomiti, con la testa pesante ed altro dolore ad annebbiargli gli occhi, ma in qualche modo riesce a vederlo – Robert, in piedi in un angolo della stanza, che respira a stento e si strofina nervosamente le labbra ed un paio di guance paonazze.  
  
"Robert?"  _Cos'ho fatto?_  
  
"Cosa diavolo era questo?"  
  
"Era.. questo – Io.."  
  
"No, zitto, non rispondere", accosta l'indice alle labbra ed allunga il braccio, trovando sostegno contro la parete, ma Jude non può fare a meno di notare, con orrore, che allontana immediatamente la mano, nemmeno avesse toccato metallo rovente. Robert respira come se ogni boccata fosse l'ultima, l'aria che trattiene non è mai abbastanza, e a guardarlo così, in silenzio, fra il terrore e lo sbigottimento non ancora passato, incapace di evitare che pensi a ciò che gli ha appena fatto, Jude non ha davvero idea di quanto a lungo ancora possa trattenersi sul materasso senza fare nulla, senza dire una parola o muovere un dito.  _L'hai baciato, Jude, l'hai baciato e poi l'hai lasciato lì. Non è stata una buona idea, ma era quello che volevi e l'hai fatto, solo che adesso tu sei qui e lui è lì, non ti sta guardando, non vuole nemmeno sentirti parlare_. L'affanno è maggiore ad ogni battito – la preoccupazione che sia stato inutile. O anche peggio di inutile, nocivo.  
  
"Va tutto bene?", potrebbe essere la domanda giusta, ma lo fa sentire ugualmente in colpa. Raccoglie un po' di coraggio quando non riceve risposta che non sia un vago cenno del capo, come una richiesta di silenzio da parte dell'altro, e si alza in piedi, cautamente e cercando di evitare il minimo rumore. "Robert, va tutto bene?", ripete.  
  
Nel momento stesso in cui Jude apre bocca per la seconda volta, Robert si volta e lo fissa dall'angolo in cui si è rintanato, come se il suono della sua voce gli avesse rivelato la sua imminente vicinanza e lui l'avesse interpretata come una minaccia. Un sorriso sconfortato piega appena le labbra di Jude, e a questo punto forse avrebbe dovuto fermarsi – anche Robert era convinto si fermasse – ma sorprendendo sé quanto il collega –  _be', collega_  – si concede solamente un passo un poco più incerto degli altri, e poi riprende. Robert lo fissa, ed i suoi occhi immobili rendono tutto così semplice da fare – _così ingiustamente difficile da digerire_.   
  
Gli è di nuovo davanti, ora. Il sorriso è scomparso. Robert, con gli occhi, sembra domandare spiegazioni.  
  
"Se vuoi che la smetta, dimmelo subito", lascia scorrere le dita sulle spalle dell'americano, afferrando il colletto della giacca e sollevando gli occhi chiari, con molta più naturalezza ora. Robert fissa.  
  
"Smettere cosa?"  
  
"Questo, Robert. Per favore", scuote il capo,  _è già difficile così_ , "questo."  
  
"Questo  _cosa_ , Jude?" Gli afferra con foga le mani, le trattiene su di sé e si sporge in avanti verso l'inglese. Sono vicini.  _Siamo vicini_. E non è nemmeno più colpa di Jude.  
  
Un attimo lo sta guardando, l'attimo dopo lo sta baciando di nuovo. Lentamente, chiudendo gli occhi, avvicinandosi piano, premendo adagio le labbra contro le sue, senza correre, fino a quando non è più solo, e la bocca di Robert inizia a cercarlo, seguita dalle sue mani e dal leggero, insicuro tremore che le muove fino ai fianchi di Jude, stringendoli come se fossero l'unico appiglio possibile. L'inglese sorride, un leggero rimasuglio di voce gli sfugge e sente che anche le labbra di Robert si piegano sotto le sue. Se sia Robert ad iniziare a spingerlo o lui a trascinarlo con sé, non lo sa e non importa; un passo dopo l'altro, sa di condurre e di essere condotto, sa che adesso ha anche  _lui_  dalla sua parte, sa che qualsiasi errore stia commettendo, Robert ha deciso di accettare la sua mano e seguirlo. Il motivo è irrilevante.  
  
Le gambe toccano il materasso e Jude si ferma. Solleva le mani sul collo dell'altro, poi gli afferra il labbro fra i denti, senza fare male, e lo costringe a voltarsi. Non lo lascia nemmeno mentre lo accompagna a sedersi sul letto, ravvivando il bacio pur di non lasciargli la possibilità di parlare, di ripensarci. Si piega in avanti, ma si blocca quando non sente più le sue mani su di sé. "Robert?", fiata, preoccupato; si accorge solo quando tira indietro il capo che l'affanno dell'americano è ancora maggiore, e che non è affatto tranquillo come credeva o voleva far credere.  _Ci ha ripensato_. Apre bocca, ma non riesce a dire nulla.  
  
Poi, una mano gli viene afferrata. Robert sospira, guarda in basso e lo tira verso di sé. "Ti va di sederti?" Jude annuisce, e senza lasciare che abbandoni le sue dita, stringendo a sua volta la mano dell'americano, prende posto al suo fianco. "Grazie.", lo sente mormorare.  
  
Fissa Robert a lungo, assecondando il suo silenzio ma non il suo bisogno di allontanare gli occhi altrove e sfuggire alla sua vista. Prende un respiro, allarga le dita, si limita a tenere il palmo adagiato sul dorso della mano di Robert. Lo guarda senza colpa, lo guarda e basta, solo per guardarlo. Da qui in poi non è più responsabilità sua. Da qui in poi Robert ha potuto scegliere. Sospira di nuovo. "Senti, non dobbiamo parlarne per forza-"  
  
"Non una parola, Jude", interrompe Robert, voltandosi a guardarlo. Stranamente serio.  
  
Jude lo osserva per un attimo, esitando nella risposta, sorpreso da un presa di posizione tanto spontanea, priva di dubbio. Fa un po' male, non riesce a non ammetterlo a sé stesso. "Non una parola, ok", ripete, portando lo sguardo avanti a sé e ritraendo la mano, privandosi lentamente del contatto, non sicuro di voler lasciare davvero andare ciò che si era illuso di aver finalmente ottenuto, con fatica – rimettendoci una buona dose di orgoglio e probabilmente, se le riprese non fossero già a buon punto, persino il posto.  _E come la mettiamo con me e te? Quando ci ho rimesso con questo?_  Più di quanto ha ottenuto, immagina.  
  
"Non dirlo a Susan."  
  
"Non lo farò", solleva le spalle. Poi si volta a guardarlo. "Robert, mi hai preso per cretino?"  
  
"No", fa, sorpreso. "Perchè dovrei-"  
  
"Bene." Interrompe Jude. "Bene. Perché non lo sono, e non lo dirò a Susan né a nessun altro, e mi sembra una cosa più che naturale. Quello che intendevo,  _Robert_ ", sottolinea, risentito "è che non dobbiamo per forza parlarne. Fra me e te. Possiamo fare finta di niente se vuoi. Non che ci sia nulla da nascondere, comunque", scuote il capo, e non sa perché gli stia parlando in questo modo, senza trattenere il fastidio ed il leggero nervosismo per quanto appena fatto e detto, ma non ha bisogno di chiedere scusa. Come se gli importasse davvero.  _Certo che mi importa davvero. Certo che mi disturba che dubiti di me – che tu non voglia parlarne_. Scuote il capo, il mezzo sorriso è tinto di amaro, non è fatto perché Robert lo veda. Non era preparato per l'autocommiserazione. Non era preparato per nulla, a dire il vero.  
  
"Comunque, posso?"  
  
Quando Jude si volta, sentendo la sua voce, è come se tutto dentro di lui si fermasse, ed ogni movimento bloccato, sospeso per un attimo solo, gli impedisse di respirare. Dura talmente poco, e la sorpresa è talmente grande che il brivido che gli trafigge il petto fa male, è fastidioso – eppure perfettamente sopportabile, quasi desiderabile. Con un braccio sollevato e sospeso sopra le sua spalle, Robert lo osserva con un mezzo sorriso, aspettando ancora una risposta.  
  
"Certo – certo che puoi", persino la voce sembra mancargli adesso. Esita solo un attimo quando il braccio dell'americano avvolge le sue spalle, ma gli basta chiudere gli occhi e respirare per decidere che, in fondo, questa volta è vero – il sorriso è vero, l'abbraccio è vero, l'intenzione è di Robert e questo gli basta – ed affidarsi alla sua custodia, stringendosi un poco di più contro di lui e raccogliendo le braccia al petto. Con un sospiro, poi, lascia intendere l'attimo di sollievo, ed abbandona il capo contro la sua spalla.  
  
"Va meglio?", chiede Robert, e lui annuisce. Si sente posare un bacio sulla testa. "Rilassati", senza pensare più a nulla, Jude lascia che Robert si appropri del suo corpo, che lo stringa gentilmente mentre lo accompagna sul materasso, mentre lo trascina con sé, disteso, ed appoggia la sua guancia sul cuscino. Riapre gli occhi in un sospiro solo quando, rassicurato dalle sue braccia, è sicuro di averlo vicino e di non doverlo perdere. Appoggia la fronte contro il suo petto e con una mano afferra il suo braccio.   
  
"Sicuro che ti stia bene?", domanda.  
  
"Finché non mi chiedi di spogliarti per infilarti il pigiama, posso sopportarlo", stringe le spalle, e a Jude scappa un risata non del tutto controllata, che si ammutolisce contro il tessuto della sua maglia. Anche Robert ride, e scuotendo il capo gli accarezza la testa, piano. Quando si blocca, attimi più tardi, l'inglese attende. Attende che riprenda, che parli almeno, ma non succede nulla. Solleva gli occhi, osservandolo, scostandosi quel poco che basta per poterlo guardare in viso. Robert se ne accorge subito, e distende le labbra. "Senti, Jude, non so se voglio andare più in là di così. Questo – questo mi sta benissimo, se vuoi. Ma il bacio – più di quello.."   
  
"Intendi sesso?"  
  
"Be'", l'espressione di Robert si acciglia appena, increspa le labbra e annuisce – perché in fondo intendeva proprio quello. "Se vuoi metterla così, sì."  
  
"Non voglio fare sesso."  
  
".. No?"  
  
Jude scuote il capo, e pare sicuro. "No."  
  
"Allora quando hai detto che.."  
  
"Non volevo spingermi tanto oltre con le confessioni. Scusa. Senza offesa", il sorriso trema appena, "ma non voglio fare.. sesso. Non l'ho mai voluto. Volevo solo che sapessi."  
  
Per una manciata di attimi Robert lo osserva, in silenzio. Nemmeno quando Jude risolleva gli occhi e ricambia lo sguardo smette di farlo. Ma batte ciglio, non sentendolo più parlare. "Avanti", esorta.  
  
"Avanti cosa?"  
  
"Volevi solo che sapessi..? Poi?"  
  
Il sorriso di Jude si distende, immediatamente. "Robert", scuote il capo, affettuosamente, e posa entrambe le mani sul suo petto. "Non c'era un poi, idiota."  
  
L'americano lo guarda ancora strano.  
  
"Non capisco. Cosa dovevo sapere, allora?"  
  
"Questo", scuote le spalle. "Solo questo."  
  
"Ah. Piuttosto vago. Uno strano modo di dimostrare  _questo_ , comunque. Qualunque cosa sia", fa scivolare una mano lungo il fianco di Jude, lasciandola riposare innocentemente sulla sua anca.   
  
"C'è chi non può fare di meglio."  
  
"C'è chi deve tirare un po' fuori le palle, Jude", caccia un sospiro e gli bacia la fronte, Jude sorride ma si sotterrerebbe, se potesse.  _Era solo una battuta, ok?_  
  
"Non ti sto costringendo, Robert, se non ti va lasciami stare", spinge appena, contro di lui, come per allontanarlo da sé. Ma non ottiene nulla –  _non vuole_  ottenere nulla. "Non so nemmeno perché tu lo stia facendo, insomma, sul mio letto, così – è strano."  
  
"Tu mi hai baciato. Quello è più strano."  
  
"Sì, ma lo scopo della mia serata era quello, Robert. Non vuol dire che tu debba assecondarmi, adesso."  
  
"Che c'è?" ritrae il collo per guardarlo in faccia. Stranito. "Ti stai lamentando?"  
  
"No – Voglio dire, Robert, ovvio che no-"  
  
"E perché mi sembra che tu lo stia facendo?"  
  
Rimane in silenzio per un attimo. "Perché lo  _sto_  facendo."  
  
"Oh, sta' zitto", Robert scuote il capo, con uno sbuffo stringe le braccia e raccoglie di nuovo Jude al petto – poi lo sente ridere contro di sé, di nuovo, come ha già fatto, e sorride della sua voce rauca, stanca, ma grazie al cielo più rilassata ora. "Sai cosa?", riprende, "puoi essere una  persona speciale anche se c'è Susan. L'ho capito. Non c'era bisogno che facessi tanto baccano per attirare la mia attenzione. Ce l'avevi già."  
  
Un sospiro, da parte di entrambi, quando c'è solo silenzio a riempire la stanza. Jude non ha bisogno di chiedere nulla, perché Robert sa esattamente cosa vuole, e lo stringe a sé un poco di più, avvicinando le labbra alle sue ed adagiandovi un bacio veloce, leggero e docile. "Ok?" mormora.  
  
 _Dovrei dirti di no, Robert? Provo a dirti di no? Vediamo se ci riesco?_  
  
Allunga lentamente una mano, raggiungendo quella dell'americano posata sul suo fianco, e la afferra portandola vicino al volto, lasciando che gli sfiori le labbra, tenendola stretta, con sé. Riconoscerci il profumo di Robert lo fa sentire bene, e gli sembra persino che l'emicrania e la nausea siano un po' più sopportabili, ora.  
  
Chiude gli occhi e cerca di trovare un po' di sonno, sorridendo un muto grazie.  
  
"Ok."


End file.
